Arya Stark (Yggdrasil)
'Summary' Arya Stark is a character in the Crossover verse of End of Saga Yggdrasil. Arya is the younger daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and his wife Lady Catelyn Stark. She is headstrong, fiercely independent, disdains traditional women's pursuits, and thus is often mistaken for a boy. She wields a sword named Needle, a gift from her half-brother, Jon Snow, and was trained in the Braavosi style of swordfighting. This version of Arya starts off as not much different from the TV show Game Of Thrones version (As of the end of Season 7). As The Great Wall fell to the white walkers and they marched their undead army south of the now destroyed wall which was thought to be impregnable, they run into a pair of children, those children being Shio and Naruto Namikaze who had just teleported to westeros in order to find an ancient sword which rudeus foretold of. As the undead army approaches the pair, Naruto immediately throws a vanishing rasengan at the army of undead...completely obliterating the army of over 100,000 monsters into ash with a single attack. Not a single human upon westeros had witnessed the attack, they were all too busy preparing for the the army of white walkers which marched to their homes…. The Alliance formed between Daenerys of house Targaryen and Cersei of house Lannister had strained as they could no longer locate the army of undead. Cersei began to believe that the entire alliance was a plot by Daenerys to catch the queen off guard and assassinate her...Luckily she had already planned for such a situation… Those waiting at winterfell were the first to be introduced to Shio and Naruto. It had been two years since the pair had set out on their journey from konohagakure. As the two approached winterfell, they were stopped by the gate which protected winterfell from any and all intruders...As Shio waved her hand, a single kunai knife brung the entire gate to its knees and shocked all who witnessed it, even the strongest warrior in attendance, Arya Stark. After a few more men were slaughtered effortlessly by the pair and Arya is utterly defeated with her sword being smashed, Sansa immediately called surrender and kneels to the young intruders. Arya shamefully kneeled beside her while tears streamed from her eyes, she screams…”Train Me”...Shio had taken a liking to Arya upon seeing her determination, and decides to bring Arya along with her and Naruto on their journey. ' ' ' ' Alignment: Unknown Name: Arya Stark Origin:End Of Saga Yggdrasil (Crossover Verse) Gender: Female Age: 17 (BOS) Classification: Human Date of Birth:Unknown Birthplace:Born in the R Superverse (Westeros) Weight: 110 lbs Height: 5 ‘2” ft. Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color:Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies:Training Values:Revenge Martial Status: Single Status:Alive Affiliation: Shio Previous Affiliation: House Stark Themes: ' ' Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | '''At least 8-B''' Powers & Abilities: 'Agility, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low) | All previous abilities enhanced, Substitution jutsu, Duplication, Regeneration (High-Low, when Shio destroyed the sword “needle” she also took off a few of Arya’s fingers and made her entire right hand nonfunctional...until Arya gained the ability to use chakra and reverted her hand back to its original state), Statistics Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Explosion Manipulation (With paper bombs), Invisibility ' ' '''Attack Potency: Street level '(can break through Lannister armor with a single punch), higher with needle '''| '''At least '''City Block level (Should be superior to Canon BoS Sasuke Uchiha, as Shio states that Arya would make a “decent chunin”) Speed: '''likely '''Subsonic (Can blitz dozens of Lannister soldiers)' | '''At least' Hypersonic (Should be superior to canon BoS Naruto) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | City Block Class Durability: Athlete level, '''possibly '''Street level (Survived being stabbed in the gut multiple times by the Waif without much issue, tanked a held-back kick from Brienne, though this could easily be an outlier)' | '''At least' City Block level''' Stamina: High (Even though she was stabbed multiple times and having little time to recover she could still run and fight) Range: Melee range, Extended Melee range with needle | Higher with certain ninja tools Standard Equipment: '''Needle (Her sword) | Shuriken, kunai, an unnamed dagger given to her by Shio '''Intelligence: '''Combat genius, average otherwise '''Weakness: '''None Notable '''Notable Power \ Techniques: Chakra: 'After being given the ability to use chakra, Arya becomes many more times powerful than before. '''Shadow Clone Jutsu: '''Arya can make up to 5 tangible “Shadow Clones” which can use her abilities and disappear after one good hit. '''Afterimage Creation: '''As Shio moves she leaves behind afterimages of herself by utilizing her chakra. This becomes very dangerous when mixed with her Shadow Clones as it blurs the line between tangible and intangible and severely confuses her opponent. '''Invisibility: '''Arya can become completely invisible at will. She can also make her weapons and projectiles invisible. ' ''' '''Key: Before being trained by Shio | After her initial training by Shio 'Others ' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chakra Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users